I just think that's sweet!
by Queen-Of-Darkness-09
Summary: It's just a simple sentence but it means a world to her. Kyoko feels that she's being left behind since Tsuna is just too busy with his 'mafia' work to pay attention to her, until the sentence is uttered out again one night. The last time she heard it was 3 years ago. [One-shot!] 2795


**A/N : I think it's time to refrain myself from doing more tragic stories. It's not like my life is tragic or something but I just love making people cry. Wait, I didn't say that. Anyways, I feel like ages since the last time I wrote something called "romance" or "fluff." I'm definitely no-good in this genre but I just give this fic a try! I wrote this as soon as the title popped up randomly in my head. ==;; So, my advanced apology for my mistakes!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

It had been a while since Kyoko married to Tsuna. Tsuna had changed a lot, in her opinion. He had finally matured, though he was still always worried about his famiglia. In a way, Tsuna wasn't the dame-Tsuna she knew from her middle school.

However, something kept disturbing her. She did not want to quickly jump into conclusion but it seemed like Tsuna was getting busier and busier by each day passed and she felt like she was being ditched. Of course, she wanted to be as tolerable as possible about it since she also knew how hard Tsuna's work was. Still, that thought was burning endlessly in her mind.

As usual, Tsuna came into the room very late that night. She was not asleep. She could not! She usually had fallen asleep before Tsuna came back to their room but tonight was different. Kyoko silently froze herself when she heard the rustling of his cloak, thinking that he must want to change into more casual clothes instead of going to sleep with his uniform on. Sometimes, Kyoko noticed that Tsuna did not even have time to change and just dropped dead onto their bed when she woke up in the morning.

Her flashbacks were interrupted when she felt heavy thing was lying beside her. Kyoko quickly closed her eyes though it was no need since it was her back which faced him. Out of blue, she felt a pair of hands touched her, trailing the curve of her body before the hands gently grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer; closer to him until she was totally in his embrace.

Kyoko's heart pounded fast. Although they had been married for like 3 years, this circumstance still would be something embarrassing to her. Her face flushed in the dimmed room, wondering if Tsuna already knew that she was wide awake and that was the reason why he hugged her. She could feel his scent dominating her. She could feel his breath on her ear. She actually could feel that he was there, after all the nights.

Suddenly, a whisper was heard.

"I love you."

That was all a sentence needed to make the said girl's heart almost stop. She was not sure if he said that out of guilt or because he knew that she was not asleep but it did make her happy. When she slightly turned to him, she saw that he had already in deep slumber. Little did she know that this was Tsuna's new habit before going to sleep since he did not have quite a chance to spend time with her during daylight and because she had always fallen asleep before he did, she had no clue about this.

This was a simple sentence, yet it meant a world to her. She just thought that was very sweet of him!

* * *

**OMAKE : **

"Arigatou, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko cheerfully thanked him when he woke up in the morning. He was confused with the sudden action of his wife. He thought that Kyoko was distancing herself away and away from him and he had already planned for their personal vacation by tomorrow. Did Kyoko already know about his plan? Was that the reason she suddenly thanked him?

"...Why you suddenly thank me?" Still, he asked, silently nervous with what her answer would be. If she already knew about this vacation, it meant that his plan was ruined and he had to think of another plan. Did he even have time to make a new one? Probably not, seeing from his schedule and all.

Kyoko said nothing, just smiling at him. It made him more confuse. Frowning, he decided to ask why.

"Nothing, really. It's not that much but you've done something sweet," Kyoko replied after she had given him a bright smile of hers that could make anyone go blind.

_'My plan is definitely ruined...' _Tsuna grimly thought. Now, he was certain that she already knew everything. Before he could say anything as in a reply, Kyoko had already skipped to the kitchen, leaving him alone. Tsuna heavily sighed. Moments later, a faint smile had reappeared in his face, knowing that Kyoko did appreciate what he had done and it would definitely worth it if this simple vacation could get her smile again.

* * *

**A/N : When was the last time I made Omake, eh? *shrugs* Oh well, I hope you like it. Favorites, Alerts, Reviews are all very appreciated and welcomed but bashing and rudeness are just totally out of league, okay? **


End file.
